


Aestrus

by morgansoul, n0irc0urier



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0irc0urier/pseuds/n0irc0urier





	1. Origen del universo

En los albores de los tiempos solo había caos y oscuridad hasta que nacieron las diosas, con la misión de ordenar dicho caos. La Oscuridad y el Caos no estaban dispuestas a ceder su control, menos ante entes recién nacidos, así que las atacaron con todas sus fuerzas. Fue una batalla cruenta y ajustada, en la que las dos primordiales intentaron apresar y matar a las diosas, pero únicamente lograron que fragmentos de roca sepultasen a Corel, que las llamas privasen a Ivae de su vista, casi estrangular a Aerlevsedi y que Lahuen, aterrada por el destino de las otras, rompiese a llorar de forma tan desconsolada que sus propias lágrimas las ahogasen a las cuatro.

_Ivae, cegada por la luz, dominó el fuego e hizo que se retirase allá donde no pudiese dañar a nadie, pero que se quedase cerca para que el mundo no muriese helado. Así nació el Sol._

_Corel controló la tierra con la que su cuerpo había sido apresado y la alzó mientras ella se liberaba. Así nacieron los continentes._

_Lahuen rodeó la tierra con el agua de las lágrimas, que había derramado con la muerte y la destrucción que el caos ocasionaba, para asegurarse de que el fuego se mantuviese a raya y que ninguna guerra enfrentarse a todos los seres. Así nacieron los mares, que separan los continentes._

_Aerlevsedi, con un grito, expulsó el aire que restaba en sus pulmones con tanta fuerza que en la tierra se formaron diferentes relieves, como montañas, valles y llanuras. Así nació la Cordillera y todas las montañas del mundo._

Con los primordiales derrotados y el mundo formado, las diosas pudieron descansar y comenzar sus vidas inmortales. Se dice que Aestrus, dados sus variados climas y relieves, es el sitio de descanso que se menciona en las Sagradas Escrituras.

De la unión de Lahuen y Corel en aquella tierra, nacieron los árboles y criaturas. Ivae, fascinada, otorgó su bendición a una de las especies que, más adelante, sería conocida con el nombre de “dragones”, para que estos pudiesen iluminar la oscuridad con su fuego. Aerlevsedi, que hasta entonces había estado recobrando el aliento, decidió que el cielo estaba demasiado vacío, así que les concedió la capacidad de volar a diferentes seres de los que iba encontrando, incluidos los dragones; así es como algunos partieron a poblar la tierra más allá del océano y otros hicieron de la alta montaña su hogar.

Los Ent fueron los primeros hijos con una inteligencia superior que tuvieron Lahuen y Corel. Estas criaturas se dedicaban a cuidar de los árboles que sostenían la vida en el continente y les dirigían por toda su superficie, de modo que no hubiese un solo rincón sin esta. Los dragones, por otro lado, fueron adquiriendo inteligencia con el paso del tiempo, pero aquellos cuyos colores se asemejaban a las riquezas conocieron la codicia.

Cada vez que Lahuen y Corel consumaban su unión, una nueva raza surgía en el continente y todas vivían en paz. Los fae fueron los primeros antropomorfos en existir y los creadores de la civilización actual; esta raza vivía en comunión con la naturaleza y el resto de seres, matando únicamente las criaturas que necesitaban para sobrevivir.

Siglos más tarde surgieron los humanos. Esta raza no tenía ninguna clase de conexión con la naturaleza y la magia, pero se creía con más derechos que todas las anteriores, así que aprendieron a pelear y a usar a quienes sí eran bendecidos con magia entre su clase, así como a aprovechar la naturaleza en su favor; dirigidos por un hombre, conquistaron los mares, arrasaron con infinidad de criaturas, provocando la ira de las diosas, así como el hecho de que estas se marchasen del continente. Lahuen, destrozada por la muerte de tantos de sus hijos, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente; Corel intentaba secar sus lágrimas, pero a veces sus manos no eran suficientes para contenerlas y estas provocaban inundaciones en algunas partes del continente, mientras que a otras, el agua no llegaba casi nunca.

Ivae, que no podía ver la tragedia, pero sí sentir el dolor de sus hermanas y sentir cómo la calidez del mundo desaparecía, a que aumentaba la crueldad de los humanos, decidió castigar a los humanos, haciendo que hubiese zonas extremadamente calurosas o extremadamente frías, dejando tranquila únicamente lo que hoy se conoce como Raiquén, pues era el último pedazo de continente enteramente poblado por las criaturas mágicas. Aerlevsedi, sin embargo, no consideró suficiente el castigo de su hermana. La diosa volvió al continente, usando para ello el cuerpo de una bruja a la que había bendecido con gran poder, cuando la joven alcanzó la madurez.

Habían pasado menos de dos décadas desde la Guerra Imperial que había durado diez años y había llevado a tantas razas a la extinción o al borde de esta. El rey Octavius, quien había liderado a los humanos y había sido elogiado y nombrado líder de todas las tierras, residía en su palacio, ubicado en Illari, ducado que entonces también englobaba Sayre. También conocido como el portador de muerte, Octavius fue el primer y único rey del continente, pues las diosas lo juzgaron como desmerecedor de gloria o título alguno.

Aerlevsedi llegó al palacio y solicitó una audiencia con el rey, quien estaba buscando a su siguiente esposa, ya que había ordenado matar a las dos anteriores por no haberle dado un hijo varón. La diosa retó al rey a un combate que él perdió de forma ridícula y vergonzosa; luego, reveló su identidad y pronunció su juicio: _ningún hombre tendría jamás el derecho a gobernar sobre la raza humana, pues aquel al que llamaban Octavius había probado que su clase no tenía lo necesario para hacerlo. Así pues, solo las mujeres que probasen su valía en una competición —convocada por la diosa cuando ella lo creyese oportuno y para la cual solo ellas establecerían las pruebas— podrían gobernar a los humanos. El periodo de este mandato variaría en función de si las cuatro deidades estaban conformes con la emperatriz o no, el derecho de sucesión no tendría cabida y tampoco se le otorgaría ninguna clase de título, por menor que fuese, a ningún hombre._

Tras aquella declaración, la diosa usó su control sobre el aire para que este no volviese a los pulmones del rey Octavius, y este pereció. Luego, se giró a los presentes y dijo:

_— Aquellos de vosotros que discrepéis conmigo, podéis atacarme, pero vuestro castigo será la misma muerte que vosotros habéis dado a quienes poblaban estas tierras antes que vosotros —los soldados no se movieron—, la próxima monarca será la humana cuyo cuerpo estoy ocupando ahora mismo. Ella redactará una serie de leyes y estas deberán ser difundidas en todo el continente, en cuantos idiomas se precisen. Pronto, nacerá una Oráculo en el seno de la familia más humilde de Tahiel, solo ella tendrá la potestad para dictar cuándo empieza o acaba cada mandato, pues a partir de ahora, será la única humana sin magia que pueda comunicarse con nosotras… Y, si algo le sucede a esta joven emperatriz a la que todavía habéis de coronar, los humanos seréis borrados de la faz de la existencia, así como lo fueron los minotauros y los cíclopes por vosotros._

De este modo, hace ya casi trescientos otoños que las leyes del continente se dieron a conocer, que la tierra se dividió en ocho partes —siete de ellas gobernadas por mujeres humanas y el resto siendo territorio de los dragones— y que el periodo de paz comenzó. Nadie sabe por qué motivo acaba cada mandato, pero, salvo Aithusa I —la joven bruja—, ninguna de las emperatrices posteriores ha muerto con la corona sobre su cabeza.

Así pues las cuatro diosas fueron conocidas como:

**Lahuen,** diosa del agua, la fortuna y la vida, matrona de los curanderos y comerciantes.

 **Aerlevsedi,** diosa del aire, la justicia y el destino, matrona de los viajeros y tribunales.

 **Corel,** diosa de la tierra, la naturaleza y la familia, matrona de los agricultores y ganaderos.

 **Ivae,** diosa del fuego, la luz y la pureza, matrona de las vírgenes y los inquisidores.


	2. Religión

Se sabe a ciencia cierta que existen cuatro diosas y que estas crearon el mundo tal y como se conoce, pues las cuatro se han manifestado varias veces de formas diversas e incluso establecieron las leyes de Gaedian.

**La Gracia Divina**

La religión del Imperio y la más practicada dentro del continente es la llamada Gracia Divina, una religión politeísta que recoge el culto a las cuatro diosas, sin una jerarquía entre ellas. Si bien, se practica en todo Aestrus, el culto a una u otra diosa puede ser más importante según la zona, aunque solo en Lácar esta diferencia es tan marcada como para considerarse una escuela teológica distinta a la principal.

El culto recae en sacerdotisas, pero la práctica se puede dar desde el hogar, en los casos en que alguien de la familia sepa leer las Sagradas Escrituras. Sus preceptos, de forma simple, incluyen respetar a todas las formas de vida, matar animales “cuando sea necesario” y respetar el orden creado por las cuatro diosas. La mayoría de los creyentes reza por las mañanas y por las noches y ofrecen parte de sus posesiones como ofrenda, en las fechas importantes.

Las sacerdotisas comienzan a estudiar desde la preadolescencia y, normalmente, son la segunda o tercera hija de una casa noble. Algunos templos también son centros de educación para los hijos de comerciantes y bajos nobles. Las muchachas que no terminan su formación religiosa por cualquier motivo, suelen seguir una carrera como escribas o maestras.

**Escuela isvaísta o isvaísmo.**

En Lácar se encuentra el denominado “culto isvaísta”, “escuela isvaísta” o “isvaísmo”, una rama de la Gracia que considera a la diosa Ivae como la más importante y la regente del resto de diosas. Sus prácticas se caracterizan por el culto al guerrero, considerándolo el ideal al que todo hombre debe aspirar con tal de venerar a la Diosa. Es común que las familias mantengan una hoguera encendida durante sus rezos.

El culto también posee sacerdotisas, que llevan una vida en claustro y solo abandonan los templos para predicar una vez por semana en una plaza importante. Poseen un alto status social, mas evitan deliberadamente hacer declaraciones políticas.

**Tradición arethien.**

La principal religión minoritaria es la tradición arethien, que es practicada por las criaturas cercanas a la magia, principalmente las hadas, y postula que todo ser vivo posee un alma única que está en contacto con las del resto de la creación, formando un “todo” espiritual que ha de ser respetado. Sus creyentes no consumen carne de ningún tipo y tampoco huevos, aunque tienen permitido criar animales para beber su leche, siempre que se tenga especial cuidado con ellos y no se les asesine. Puede considerarse una filosofía compatible con la Gracia Divina y los teólogos no la consideran una religión por sí misma.

No cuenta con rezos característicos, pues predomina la meditación durante el culto. No poseen ninguna jerarquía, pues todo iniciado puede considerarse un sacerdote o sacerdotisa autodidacta. Los escritos son escasos y la forma más común de transmisión es la enseñanza de maestros a discípulos de forma oral.


	3. Clima y relieve

**Meseta norte**

El clima de Sayre, el norte de Illari y el noroeste de Lácar. Se caracteriza por sus temperaturas altas durante el día y una baja brutal durante la noche. Las precipitaciones se concentran exclusivamente en unas pocas semanas de la primavera, cuando los riachuelos y lagos recobran su cauce. Es una zona que se sustenta en la minería de oro, plata y piedras preciosas, con grandes focos urbanos llenos de forasteros en busca de hacerse ricos.

**Pampa central**

Clima de Raiquén, el sur de Illari y el centro de Lácar. La Pampa central tiene temperaturas templadas que suben un poco más en verano. Las precipitaciones se dan en verano y primavera, mucho más abundantes que en el norte. Los inviernos son frescos, sin llegar a ser especialmente fríos. Es una estupenda zona para la agricultura y la cría de ganado; las ovejas de Raiquén son las que dan mejor lana del Imperio, según los expertos en el gremio.

**Costa del sur**

Característico del sur de Lácar y buena parte de Tahiel. Es una zona fría con vegetación baja, principalmente arbustos y líquenes. Hay lluvias esporádicas durante todo el invierno y otoño; a veces, también llueve en primavera. El agua de la costa es muy fría y provee de grandes peces al continente. Es común, en esta zona, que los jóvenes se dediquen a la colecta de mariscos en los roqueríos, comida muy popular.

**Baja montaña**

En el norte de Iskay y el este de Sayre y Raiquén. El clima de baja montaña ofrece algo de alivio de las temperaturas más extremas del norte y del sur, pero es mucho más hostil que el de la Pampa. El cielo suele estar nublado, las temperaturas bajan de golpe durante la noche, las lluvias son abundantes en verano y no es extraño que ocurran derrumbes en esa época, en que los ríos bajan arrastrando tierra y rocas. Son zonas que se sustentan del pastoreo de cabras, también es el foco del arriesgado oficio de cazador de dragones. 

**Estepa del este**

Suele decirse que ofrece el paisaje más bello del continente, al sur de Iskay y por todo Catriel. Los veranos son frescos, sin lluvias y con algunas lluvias esporádicas que mantienen siempre verde la abundante vegetación. En invierno, es común la nieve y el granizo, con temperaturas realmente peligrosas para cualquier viajero que no encuentre refugio a tiempo. Posee una cantidad cada vez más abundante de ríos y lagos, alimentados por la Cordillera. Es común ver dragones bajar hasta ellos para beber y la caza es menos común que al otro lado de las montañas.

* * *

  
  


**Ducados y condados**

Raiquén (Duquesa: Anyra Ninrath)

  1. Meseta Norte
  2. Meseta Este
  3. Meseta Sur
  4. Meseta Oriental



Sayre (Duquesa: Mikklean Pilwb)

  1. Atanvi
  2. Kilvan



Illari (Duquesa: Aditi Vad; actual emperatriz)

  1. Ergos
  2. Azandy
  3. Gelte



Lácar (Duquesa: Ailis Bhodhsa)

  1. Condado del Norte
  2. Condado del Sur
  3. Isla Serfin



Iskay (Duquesa: Netalia Adishy)

  1. Kibil
  2. Baraz
  3. Zigil



Catriel (Duquesa: Eileen Noldorin)

  1. Laitare
  2. Oloori



Tahiel (Duquesa: Regiel Bronadui)

  1. Sére
  2. Namarie



La isla Inas no pertenece a ninguna jurisdicción ducal o imperial, pues los habitantes de Aestrus piensan que están deshabitadas e igualmente es una isla demasiado peligrosa de la que nadie sale con vida.


	4. Idiomas

**Bajo Imperial**

Lingua franca del Imperio, viene a ser nuestro español en su forma europea estandarizada.

**Alto Imperial**

Lingua franca del norte, lengua minoritaria en el resto del Imperio. Es bastante comprensible desde el Bajo Imperial, pero no está bien visto en el sur, se considera de “mala clase”, por lo que los hablantes cambian de registro al hablar. El acento del Norte está muy marcado por él.

 _Nota para mundanos:_ El grado de similitud gramática sería el del español rioplatense (uso del voseo) y el español castellano. El grado de similitud hablada sería el del español chileno cerrado y el español castellano.

**Laitarin (lai-'ta-rin)**

Lengua minoritaria, aunque su foco de hablantes está en Laitare, se expande por todo el sureste. Tiene bastante prestigio en el resto del continente, pero no es comprensible desde el Imperial; lo enseñan tutores a los niños nobles.

 _Nota para mundanos:_ Si el Imperial se entiende como el español, el laitarin puede entenderse y rolearse como el alemán. Son lenguas de familias diferentes.

**Lácar (la-'kar)**

Lengua minoritaria, con un fuerte componente político y territorial. Es medianamente comprensible desde el Imperial y, según la zona, puede incluso reemplazarlo, especialmente en Isla Serfin.

 _Nota para mundanos:_ Puede entenderse y rolearse como el italiano estándar y su distancia relativa al español. El Imperial y el Lácar son lenguas de la misma familia.

**Lenguas draconias**

Se les denomina así de forma externa. Dada la poca conexión que ha tenido, históricamente, el cordón de montañas, se han desarrollado dialectos propios derivados del Bajo Imperial. Los hablantes más viejos no hablan ni un poco de Imperial, pero los más jóvenes suelen dominarse lo suficiente como para comerciar. Posee muchos fonemas desconocidos desde el Imperial.

**Arcano**

Lengua original de la magia. Solo aquellos que tienen magia corriendo en sus venas pueden comprenderla de forma natural, pues de no ser así, habría que estudiarlo y no hay suficientes registros escritos, ajenos a los apuntes estrictamente alquímicos, como para llegar a dominarlo.

**El acento del Norte, el acento draconis y el acento estándar**

El acento estándar se considera como todo aquel que es ajeno al acento del norte, que tiene una carga peyorativa muy fuerte por las antiguas rebeliones en la zona.

Los hablantes de Alto Imperial suelen forzarse a hablar de una forma más estandarizada, forzando el acento cuando salen de la zona. El suyo se caracteriza por el seseo y la tendencia a aspirar algunas consonantes.

No hay muchos hablantes que manejen con la misma fluidez el Imperial y alguna lengua draconis, por lo que son pocas las caracteríscas comunes que puedan enumerarse; sin embargo, es notable el ceceo y los numerosos préstamos del laitarin.

**Libros e imprenta**

Todos los libros y documentos existentes son manuscritos, ya que la imprenta no existía en ninguna de sus formas. Por lo general, todos los libros se encuentran escritos en bajo imperial, aunque pueden encontrarse documentos en el resto de idiomas. Las escrituras de la Sala de las Profecías, sin embargo, se encuentran en ílico, el idioma de las diosas, que solo la Oráculo puede leer y entender.


	5. Brujas

Nada más nacer, algunas personas son bendecidas por una de las cuatro diosas creadoras. La primera noche tras el nacimiento de la bruja, una de las diosas se presenta cuando la niña está sola y le ofrece su bendición.

La bendición de una diosa provoca que la magia presente en el mundo y en la naturaleza comience a fluir por el cuerpo de la bruja, del mismo modo que lo hace su sangre. Esta magia innata permite a la bruja obtener el dominio sobre el elemento con el que se representa a su  _ máter _ , pero, en ocasiones, también les otorga dones muy especiales. La tenencia de dichos dones está relacionada a la capacidad de la bruja para desarrollar su control y canalizar la magia, pero también con la forma en la que la bendición fuese concedida. Muy pocas brujas tienen dones, pero menos todavía los poseen potenciados, pues eso significaría una clara preferencia de la  _ máter _ por esa criatura en concreto. La cantidad de favoritismo mostrada por la máter se refleja en cómo le brindó magia a la bruja, si fue con un toque en el brazo, con una caricia en la mejilla o un beso en la nariz; cuanto más maternal el gesto, mayor es el poder.

El toque de la diosa marca a la bruja —normalmente en alguna parte de su cuerpo que se pueda cubrir, pues las propias deidades buscan proteger a sus elegidas— y dicha marca es más visible y notoria según el poder de la bruja. Así pues, la marca puede ser una casi invisible mancha en la cadera o un símbolo negro como la tinta en las costillas; este toque ofrece a la bruja una vida doscientas veces más longeva que la de las humanas normales —suelen empezar a ralentizar su envejecimiento hacia los veinticinco otoños—, aunque todas las brujas nacidas hace más de dos siglos, ya han sido asesinadas por la inquisición. Del mismo modo, las brujas tienen la capacidad de hablar con los animales y entenderlos, sintiendo una gran afinidad por dichas criaturas, ya sean de origen mágico o no.

Antaño, las elegidas eran veneradas y respetadas, pero hoy en día, son perseguidas y castigadas a manos de los inquisidores solo por existir. La primera bruja humana conocida fue Aithusa, pero ninguno de sus descendientes tenía magia, pues las diosas habían privado a los humanos cualquier vinculación con esta energía.

**Según quién las bendiga**

**Aerlevsedi** : ofrece a sus brujas la capacidad de manipular el aire, hasta el punto de que con mucha práctica, estas podrían levitar a altura considerable (si se tiene un don, este sería el de la adivinación, siendo los hechiceros capaces de sentir o ver lo que sucederá en el futuro; el nivel de potencia que este don tenga, dependerá del favor de su máter).

**Ivae** : otorga el poder de controlar el fuego y ser inmune a las quemaduras que este pueda causar (si se tiene el don, este sería la capacidad de inflingir dolor a alguien a quien se esté mirando; el nivel de potencia que este don tenga —por ejemplo para afectar a una o varias personas a la vez, así como la intensidad del dolor—, dependerá del favor de su máter).

**Corel** : concede la habilidad para dominar la tierra —roca, arena, plantas—, por lo que serían capaces de cultivar cualquier variedad de planta en cualquier lugar y en muy poco tiempo, (si se tiene el don, este consistiría en brindarse protección a sí misma mediante la creación de una barrera mágica invisible, tan resistente e impenetrable como grande sea de la diosa).

**Lahuen** : proporciona a la bruja manejo sobre el agua —en todas sus formas, pero siendo más difícil cuando es vapor y casi imposible cuando es sólida— y la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua (si se tiene el don, este sería el poder curar cualquier herida física de cualquier ser vivo, humano o no; solo aquellas hechiceras que posean gran favor de su máter podrán curar otras afecciones, como envenenamientos, por ejemplo).

Cuando una bruja nace, también lo hace una criatura elemental ligada a su existencia cuya misión es proteger a su bruja. Muchos elementales no se muestran conformes con ese hecho puesto que si algo le pasa a la mujer, la vida de la criatura toca fin; sin embargo, otros llegan a desarrollar lazos tan estrechos y fuertes con su bruja que forjan una conexión entre los espíritus de ambos, llegando hasta el punto de poder compenetrarse y actuar por impulso, sin necesidad de mediar palabra.

Algunos ejemplos de elementales serían, por ejemplo los golem de piedra, ninfas, náyades, sílfides, salamandras, dríadas, aves fénix, ondinas, gnomos, goblins, etc.


	6. Inquisidores

Tras la ejecución de su hermano a manos de Aerlevsedi hace tres siglos, el duque de Lácar, Dravrius Bhodhsa, se negó a aceptar que fuese una mujer quien tuviese el poder para dirigir el imperio y para darle órdenes, pues él era un hombre y se creía con derecho sobre todo ser vivo.

Así pues, Dravrius reunió a sus mejores generales y estableció las bases de lo que ahora se conoce como la Inquisición de la Luz. Esta inquisición usaba a Ivae como insignia, pues creían que era deber de los hombres purificar Aestrus y llevar a Gaedian a su máxima gloria; creían que la diosa les ayudaría en su misión, pero Ivae meramente se dedicó a ponerles cada vez más trabas. Detestaba a aquellos humanos más de lo que detestaba al resto de las gaedians, algo que no se molestaba en disimular, mas los muy estúpidos no dejaban de decir que esas eran señales de su favoritismo hacia ellos.

La misión de los inquisidores, todos ellos hombres y humanos carentes de magia, no era otra que exterminar a cualquier ser con magia en sus venas, hubiese sido humano en algún momento o no, y encontrar la forma de desestabilizar el imperio lo suficiente como para abolir el matriarcado e instaurar a un rey de Lácar. El principal problema que encontraban con esta tarea no era otro que las propias leyes imperiales dictadas por Aerlevsedi y grabadas en la Sala de las Profecías, ubicada bajo el palacio en La Capital. Estas leyes impedían a los humanos atacar de forma alguna a cualquier criatura mágica o bendecida por cualquiera de las cuatro deidades, así como prohibían el asesinato injustificado y establecían una serie de castigos y penas a crímenes diversos.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los otoños, la Inquisición había perfeccionado su habilidad para inculpar a cualquier ser de prácticamente cualquier crimen. Disfrutaban mutilando y asesinando a los seres mágicos, castigando a las mujeres solo por serlo y a cualquiera con una disidencia de género o sexo no cis-heteronormativa.

Con dos bases principales, una en Serfin —que cumple la función de isla-prisión, así como de centro de tortura y cierta libertad legal— y otra al este del Condado del Sur —siendo esta la oficial, donde suelen encontrarse y reunirse los cuatro generales y el Portador de Luz —título honorífico concedido a aquellos completamente entregados a la causa y dispuestos a enfrentar a la propia Aerlevsedi de ser necesario; muchos niños son entrenados desde los dos años solo para competir por ese título—, así como su centro estratégico desde el que dirigen al ejército inquisitivo —constituido por unos tres mil hombres de todo Gaedian.

Cuando los inquisidores no están tras la pista de algún ser mágico, se limitan a ejercer el papel de jueces ambulantes, pues han ido inmiscuyéndose en la estructura de la justicia gaedian poco a poco; del mismo modo, aprovechan cualquier información, conexión o posición que puedan obtener para organizarse mejor y establecer una estrategia que propicie el fin del matriarcado y pueda devolver a los hombres el poder que les quitaron.

Los inquisidores no son intocables ni ajenos a la ley, de hecho, tienen el mismo nivel de privilegios que el campesinado y la nobleza ante ella —teóricamente, en las leyes pone que todos son iguales, aunque en la práctica resulte no ser así—, pero su habilidad para recabar información les permite obtener muchas monedas de cambio que les garantizan una situación bastante cercana a la inmunidad, al fin y al cabo. Las gobernantes y alcaldesas de las ciudades no se atreven a contradecir a un Inquisidor, dejando esto solo para las condesas, duquesas y la propia emperatriz.

Nadie salvo los propios inquisidores y los hombres de la familia Bhodhsa conocen la motivación real que impulsa a la Inquisición, así que para los gaedians solo son la fuerza armada del ducado de Lácar y unas buenas personas que buscan ayudar a los demás y protegerles de los _engendros mágicos._


	7. Hechiceras

Cuando la guerra estalló entre las diosas y los primordiales, el intercambio de ataques entre ambos bandos dio lugar a una nueva dimensión. Este plano estaba repleto de magia y fue el derrame de las esencias de primordiales y diosas lo que dio lugar a una forma de vida, si es que se podía considerar así, en el Otro Lado.

Les habitantes del Otro Lado se denominaron a sí mismos como Les Otres. Estos seres no poseen genero y no vieron la necesidad de usar ninguna forma de representación que abandonase la neutralidad, son criaturas etéreas y no pueden morir o procrear, por lo que la compañía de unos y otros es eterna. Así pues, Les Otres viven en el plano creado en el fragor de la Primatomaquia y poseen una magia similar a la de las propias diosas; sin embargo, en su mayoría, estos seres prefieren vivir en su propio plano, alejados de la mundanidad y el resto de las especies, hasta que el aburrimiento de la inmortalidad y la monotoneidad se apodera de sus esencias.

Cuando une Otre decide interactuar con la dimensión física, lo hace de una forma muy concreta y pautada, pues solo ellos y las hechiceras con las que han pactado son conscientes de la existencia de un segundo plano y de todo lo necesario para manifestarse en el original. Normalmente se presentan ante una única persona —a la que ya han estado siguiendo y observando desde su dimensión—, haciendo uso de un nombre y título que permita a dicha mujer identificarles; algunas veces, construyen una identidad genderizada que facilite a la humana la comprensión de su esencia. Les otres no se manifiestan físicamente, si no que su apariencia es parecida a la de un espejismo o una alucinación, igual de incorpórea y volátil.

Le Otre le ofrecerá a la persona un trato, en el que a cambio de servicio y un sacrificio, elle le concederá la capacidad de usar su magia, usando su cuerpo como catalizador de magia. Es decir, la hechicera podrá usar la magia de le Otre a cambio de un sacrificio y el uso de su anatomía a modo de puente entre los dos planos —por este motivo, cuanta más magia usa una hechicera, mayor es el desgaste que su cuerpo sufre, pudiendo incluso ceder y matarla—, del mismo modo, la hechicera quedará ligada al servicio de le Otre hasta que sus días toquen fin, ya que el pacto es único e irrompible.

Si bien las condiciones de los pactos pueden ser modificadas para que la bruja obtenga más capacidad para canalizar magia, con el mutuo acuerdo de ambas partes, esto no suele darse en muchas ocasiones, ya que le Otre suele usar a estas humanas solo para entretener un poco su propia existencia.

Los poderes de las hechiceras, entonces, dependen enteramente de las condiciones de su trato con su Otre y de la cantidad de magia que este le permita canalizar. Por lo general, la magia de cada Otre está muy definida y encasillada en un ámbito concreto, como por ejemplo: sanación, percepción mágica, adivinación, embellecimiento, protección, creación de ilusiones, conocimientos superiores, etc. Estos poderes solo podrán ser usados cuando se tengan los elementos necesarios, bien sean solo palabras, gestos, objetos, energía o la mezcla de varios de los anteriores, del mismo modo que solo podrán realizar los hechizos presentes en su libro de conjuros —de aspecto simple y delgado, puede contener un número infinito de páginas escritas en arcano que describen lo necesario para el ritual y la realización del hechizo, así como las propias palabras que requerirá el mismo.

Cuando una hechicera realiza el sacrificio y su pacto con le Otre queda consumado, le ser escoge a una criatura de origen mágico para transformarla en su familiar —seres de origen antiguo con la capacidad de transformarse en animales comunes para acompañar a las hechiceras e incluso protegerlas, si es necesario—, la mayoría de veces dejando que sea la mujer quien lo elija. Sin embargo, una hechicera no puede forzar a ninguna criatura mágica a servirle como familiar, por lo que muchas optan por una que le Otre le proponga y que esté dispuesta a cumplir tal cometido.

La ligadura entre la hechicera y su familiar no es tan fuerte como la de una bruja y su elemental, a nivel espiritual, pero sí puede proporcionarle a la hechicera nuevos poderes, conjuros y habilidades mágicas que añadir a su libro de conjuros.


	8. Fata

Siendo una de las razas más antiguas y diversas, las fatas han ido evolucionando con el paso del tiempo. Antaño, los propios minotauros, centauros, sirenas y esfinges se consideraban parte de esta raza, pues cualquier ser dotado de cierta magia, fue catalogado como tal por los humanos.

Actualmente, se entiende como fata a aquellas criaturas casi humanas que presentan algún rasgo fisionómico que delata su conexión con la naturaleza (piel de serpiente o incluso corteza de árbol, ojos de gato, lengua bífida, etc). Estos seres conviven en armonía con su entorno, aunque cada vez han tenido que esconderse y retirarse más, buscando huir de los humanos y el genocidio que sus existencias conllevan.

Antes de la Gran Guerra Imperial, las fatas poblaban casi la totalidad de Aestrus y dotaban al continente de gran vitalidad; ahora, viven escondidos en las montañas, ríos y bosques, allá donde los humanos les dejen en paz. Esta especie es de las pocas que convive en paz con las criaturas mágicas, pues todas ellas están igual de amenazadas por las gaedians, pero, sobre todo, por los inquisidores.

Se sabe que hay al menos cuatro poblados fata con una treintena de habitantes cada uno, además de las tribus solitarias, las nómadas y las ermitañas.

  * El primer pueblo, los Shil’ter, podrían pasar como humanas normales, de no ser por los largos colmillos que salen de la mandíbula a ambos lados de su rostro, su piel es más dura que la de las humanas y son ligeramente más fuertes que estos, además de tener una potente mordida.
  * El segundo, los Altir, se caracteriza por sus ojos de gato y su pelo colorido, encontrándose rara vez a una altir con cabellos negros, castaños, rubios o pelirrojos. Estas fatas destacan en su habilidad para el sigilo, su envidiable equilibrio y agilidad.
  * El tercero, los Yammany, poseen en sus espaldas unas prominentes alas, similares a las de las mariposas, que contienen hipnóticos colores muy llamativos. Estas fatas son capaces de escupir un ácido irritante que, en cantidades grandes, puede usarse para cegar o torturar; también pueden volar.
  * El cuarto, los Ishkart, tienen una piel dura como la corteza de un árbol y reaccionan a la magia de forma llamativa, viéndose su cuerpo marcado con una especie de hojas verdes, que desaparece más tarde. Son capaces de camuflarse en un bosque, pues poseen una alta capacidad mimética.



Las fatas, independientemente del pueblo al que pertenezcan, las características que manifiesten y su edad, tienen sensibilidad a la magia, siendo capaces de usarla de forma muy superficial, como, por ejemplo, para curar heridas leves, predecir el tiempo o grandes eventos que se avecinan.


	9. Alquimistas

La magia es algo que ha llamado la atención de humanas que no cuentan con el favor de ningún ser que la posea, desde que esta especie surgió. Muchas artes han intentado emular los dones de las hechiceras, brujas y fatas, mas solo la alquimia ha conseguido forjar una larga tradición de estudio con descubrimientos maravillosos para la especie humana, aunque todos estos están muy lejos de poder llamarse magia.

Las alquimistas son contenedoras del más fino conocimiento médico ajeno a la magia, así como conocen en profundidad la botánica y la metalurgia. La mayoría de las alquimistas comienza a formarse siendo aún muy jóvenes, pues aún no se ha descubierto la Piedra legendaria que otorgue la vida eterna, y nadie logra una buena carrera como alquimista si comienza demasiado tarde; aun así, pocas alcanzan a superar el medio siglo de vida.

Las alquimistas pueden emular una pequeña porción del poder mágico, mediante mezclas e insumos mundanos. Entre sus artificios más comunes están las mezclas minerales que prenden con suma facilidad, que les facilitan crear la ilusión de que controlan el fuego; innumerables plastas y brebajes curativos, contra quemaduras y envenenamientos, de acción inmensamente más lenta que la de un remedio mágico; en el extremo opuesto, venenos letales que acabarían con la vida de cualquier criatura con un par de gotas. El límite de su poder es el conocimiento y habilidad de la propia alquimista para “transmutar” sus ingredientes base en incontables artilugios.

Imitan a las hechiceras al mantener un libro con registros de sus mayores descubrimientos y traducciones del arcano, aunque las alquimistas requieren de muchos tomos para registrar todo su saber y este ha de ser registrado manualmente, no apareciendo por arte de magia. Es tradición que creen sus propios métodos y lenguajes crípticos para mantener sus apuntes a salvo de ojos curiosos, por lo que sus estudios nunca abandonan el círculo cercano de alquimistas o criaturas mágicas con quienes se relacionan.

Numerosas veces, los Inquisidores han intentado forjar una legión de alquimistas, con resultados más o menos penosos, en el mismo momento en que la alquimista se vuelve conocedora de la motivación real de la Inquisición. Cualquier alquimista que se respete guarda un gran respeto a la magia que estudia y aprende a imitar, y cualquier persona con ansias de destruirla, difícilmente se acercará lo suficiente a seres que le permitan aprenderla; las alquimistas reconocen que sus medios son distintos, pero tienen un alto aprecio por las fuerzas mágicas de las cuales aprenden.

La obra alquímica más apreciada es el Tratado de Tahiel, un manuscrito anónimo que ha sido replicado incontables veces y del cual no se conserva el ejemplar original. Su texto, escrito en unos dieciséis códigos distintos, detalla los medios para conseguir la Piedra que, según se dice, puede conceder la vida eterna, al ser una forma de energía ilimitada. Estudiar sus pasajes y los once códigos que quedan por desencriptar es una tarea a la que toda alquimista se entrega tan pronto decide que quiere dedicarse a dicho arte el resto de su vida.


	10. Historia de la Casa Ninrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El resto de casas las iremos subiendo poco a poco, cuando hayamos terminado de ultimar los detalles sobre su pasado.

La primera hija de Aithusa I, Katenya Ninrath, fue la persona que la Oráculo designó como dirigente y heredera de las tierras de Raiquén. La diosa habría preferido darles derecho a gobernar a cualquier otra especie antes que a los humanos, pero era consciente de que hacer eso, posiblemente desencadenase una segunda Gran Guerra Imperial.

Katenya fue la primera duquesa de Raiquén y obtuvo ese título a la edad de diecisiete otoños. Bajo las directrices de su madre y con una notoria resistencia del pueblo —así como de las habitantes de Lácar y los inquisidores, principalmente—, la joven duquesa se esforzó por aprender la forma correcta de hacerse con el favor y la lealtad de su pueblo. Si bien las gaedians del resto del Imperio la veían como poco más que una niña malcriada, las habitantes de Raiquén empezaron a verla como una líder y alguien digna del título que portaba.

Dado que en esas tierras se encontraban la gran mayoría de las criaturas mágicas que habían podido sobrevivir a la GGI, Katenya se aseguró de que estos seres conservaban las tierras que les pertenecían y de que nadie se atreviese a perturbarles. Lo que la joven duquesa buscaba era establecer cierta paz entre el pueblo humano y todos los demás, pero cuando Dravrius, duque de Lácar, descubrió esto, no dudó en hacer correr rumores y propiciar el surgimiento de revueltas en toda Gaedian.

Las revueltas provocaron que Katenya perdiese parte del favor de su pueblo y de la confianza de su propio servicio; por lo que, a la edad de treinta otoños, todo su servicio decidió que la única forma de hacerle un favor a las humanas de Raiquén era amordazar y atar a la duquesa, tras degollar a su consorte, llevarla hasta el jardín del palacete, cercano a un bosque plagado de fata y sacrificarla. Sus criados la sujetaron mientras que el ama de cría de su hija —Dánae, de tan solo doce otoños—, recorría las venas de Katenya con un cuchillo, abriéndolas todas y provocando que su sangre se derramase sobre el suelo entremezclada con los gritos de dolor de la joven.

La sangre no tardó en diluirse y filtrarse al suelo por el agua de la lluvia que comenzó a caer de repente, sin nubes en el cielo. Lahuen lloraba por la muerte de otra de sus hijas a manos de las humanas, incluso siendo esta también de esta raza. Las sirvientas, confusas, vieron cómo las llamas de sus antorchas se apagaban y les dejaban a merced de la oscuridad y la lluvia. Nadie se movió, hasta que un sollozo procedente del bosque alcanzó sus oídos.

Una niña fata, con cabello plateado, el rostro cubierto de pecas y las orejas puntiagudas, lloraba mientras contemplaba la muerte de Katenya. Su figura y el cadáver eran lo único que alumbraba la tenue luz de la luna, como si las diosas se negasen a permitir que la luz alcanzase a las humanas, como si estuviesen dispuestas a dejar que Oscuridad se hiciese con aquellas almas…

La fata se acercó hasta donde Katenya reposaba, llena de cortes y cubierta de agua y sangre. La mujer que antes había estado sentada a horcajadas sobre su señora, ahora retrocedía hacia atrás, arrastrándose por el suelo y gritando toda clase de insultos a la criatura. Los sirvientes dejaron ir el cuerpo de la duquesa y también se retiraron hacia atrás, con sus miradas fijas en la niña. La joven se detuvo al llegar hasta el cuerpo y se arrodilló a su lado, tomando cuidadosamente la cabeza de Katenya para posarla sobre su regazo. Ya estaba fría y las heridas eran demasiado profundas, así que no había nada que hacer para salvarla, para devolverle el favor; era demasiado tarde.

El nombre de la fata era Iriel y todo su pueblo había sido exterminado por las humanas en una revuelta, soplos atrás. De no haber sido porque Katenya la encontró cuando vagaba perdida y desorientada por el bosque, le dio agua, comida y un lugar donde quedarse —la ayudó a construir una pequeña casa en un árbol, en una ubicación que solo ellas conocían—, Iriel habría muerto pocas lunas después. Sin embargo, la duquesa no solo le había salvado la vida, sino que había mostrado mucha más bondad de la que ninguna humana antes había tenido hacia su pueblo.

Con un par de palabras en arcano, Iriel formuló una simple petición a Corel:  _ “no dejes que se vaya” _ . La diosa, contemplando la tragedia y buscando aliviar el dolor de su amada, decidió concederle a la fata lo que le pedía. Los riachuelos de agua ensangrentada se convirtieron en raíces que se pegaron al cuerpo de Katenya, su piel comenzó a recubrirse de un tejido marrón y duro, que no tardó en volverse la corteza de un árbol. Iriel, no queriendo dejar a la humana sola para el resto de la eternidad, se aferró al cuerpo de la duquesa, siendo rápidamente envuelta por la misma capa de corteza que ella, sintiendo cómo las raíces se fundían con su propio cuerpo, cómo Corel le concedía aquel último deseo.

Fue cuestión de unos minutos, pero para cuando la lluvia cesó y las sirvientas pudieron volver a prender una antorcha, se alzaba ante ellas un imponente árbol de un mínimo de diez metros de altura y dos de grosor. Su tronco rugoso podía evidenciar su origen en la base, pues si se prestaba atención, se podía ver las siluetas de ambas jóvenes en los nudos de este. Sus hojas eran de color azul y su tono cambiaba de forma aparentemente aleatoria, siendo a veces azul celeste y otras de una tonalidad tan oscura como las profundidades del océano.

Las sirvientas salieron huyendo, ahora conscientes de la ira que habían suscitado en las diosas y nunca más se supo de ellas. Si bien la historia se extendió, no solo por Raiquén, si no por toda Aestrus, nadie se atrevió a viajar hasta el palacete para comprobar su veracidad. La Oráculo, a la mañana siguiente, tras comunicarle a Aithusa la muerte de su hija, se dirigió al pueblo de Gaedian con un comunicado directo y, esperaba, comprensible:

_ — Vosotras, que os habéis atrevido a contrariar a las diosas atacando a una de sus elegidas para guiaros, veréis tiempos oscuros venir. Conocíais las escrituras, conocíais las leyes, conociáis su voluntad, y aun así actuásteis en su contra. Solo aquellos con un corazón puro podrán encontrar la salida de la miseria que se avecina sobre Gaedian, miseria que únicamente la raza humana conocerá. Aquellas bendecidas por las diosas, encontrarán refugio y paz, las criaturas mágicas permanecerán ajenas, pero las gaedians sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos, pues la muerte solo con muerte se paga. _

Y la profecía de la Oráculo se cumplió, pues poco tiempo después una especie de enfermedad comenzó a extenderse por el Imperio. Ninguna niña enfermaba, tampoco lo hizo ninguna de las duquesas, la emperatriz, la propia pitia, ni tampoco una sola criatura mágica o animal. Miles de humanos murieron durante cuatro años, hasta que, un día, la enfermedad desapareció.

El castigo de las diosas había concluido, toda Gaedian era ahora consciente de que Aithusa no era un fraude, de que la Oráculo no inventaba sus profecías, de que las diosas observaban cada una de sus acciones y estaban dispuestas a castigarlas. Desde aquel momento, una década después de la muerte de Katenya, no se volvería a cuestionar la selección de una emperatriz, oráculo o duquesa.

Solo así se dio paz durante cien otoños.

Su última descendiente conocida es Anyra Ninrath, duquesa de Raiquén y actual candidata al trono imperial, si se convocasen unas Pruebas.


	11. Historia de la Casa Pilwb

Los mares que rodeaban Aestrus estaban llenos de lo que los humanos habían denominado “ _monstruos_ ”. Así pues, no en vano el Mar del Este era conocido con el sobrenombre de _Mar de los Monstruos_ ; sin embargo, el comercio naval entre Gaedian y otros imperios, reinos y continentes era algo habitual, si es que los barcos lograban arribar de un puerto a otro, o siquiera aparecer en algún punto del mundo.

Aklistria Pilwb era la hija de un constructor de barcos y desde muy pequeña había soñado con dejar atrás las tierras donde vivía, en pos de ver mundo y surcar los mares. Sin embargo, su padre, consciente de los peligros que una aventura como esa suponía, intentó sacarle la idea de la cabeza, tanto a golpes como concertándole un matrimonio con un joven de su pueblo. Sin embargo, en los planes de Aklistria no entraba casarse. ¿De qué le servían un marido e hijos si pensaba pasar sus días en alta mar?

Así pues, se encargó de hacer que el joven rechazase casarse con ella, harto de su actitud, los malos modales que mostraba constantemente y el claro desinterés que la joven mostraba por su mera existencia. Aquel fue un duro invierno para la familia Pilwb, pues el que habría sido marido de Aklistria se aseguró de hundir la reputación de Maese, su padre, y ningún marinero quiso hacerle un solo encargo. La falta de trabajo conllevó falta de dinero, y esta a su vez, falta de comida. Aklistria sabía que había sido culpa suya aquella situación, así que cada hogaza de pan que su padre llevaba a casa, la repartía en tres trozos desiguales: el más grande para su hermano pequeño, el mediano para su padre y el más pequeño para ella.

Con ese reparto pasaron dos otoños completos. Tiempo en el que Daimón pasó a ser un joven atractivo y casadero, Aklistria una mujer excesivamente delgada y carente de su anterior belleza, y Maese un hombre cansado y enfermizo.

A nadie le sorprendió cuando, al tercer otoño sin un solo encargo, Maese cayó gravemente enfermo. El constructor de barcos había estado navegando en busca de restos de barcos y tesoros, bañándose en las heladas aguas del Mar Oscuro y haciendo lo imposible por llevar una moneda a casa con la que dar de comer a sus hijos. La enfermedad de Maese, sin embargo, fue el detonante que llevó a Aklistria a hacer cosas que nunca se habría imaginado; comenzó brindando favores a algunos hombres de la zona, a cambio de una moneda de cobre o algo de comida, pero los hombres pronto quisieron más. Lo que había iniciado siendo mera compañía, acabó convirtiéndose en mucho más que eso; mas siendo la joven de diecisiete otoños la única fuente de ingresos de la familia y viendo que la salud de su padre mejoraba con las medicinas que ahora sí podía comprarle, Aklistria decidió que aquel era un yugo que le correspondía soportar, como causante del mal a su familia. Y es que se sentía culpable por el destino de sus seres queridos, causado por su rechazo a un estúpido joven del pueblo; un joven influyente, sí, pero todavía más estúpido de lo que era imaginable.

Aklistria pasó tres otoños sumida en aquel pozo de oscuridad. Muchas de las noches no podía dormir, pensando en lo que había hecho o tendría que hacer, otras, el dolor que sus acompañantes le causaban rozaba lo insoportable y no le permitía cerrar los ojos. Maese podía escuchar a su hija llorar de vez en cuando, había oído los rumores, así que podía imaginarse los motivos. Daimón, más ocupado en cortejar a toda joven que pasase por delante de él, pretendía que nada pasaba más allá de su persona; al fin y al cabo, él siempre había salido beneficiado de todos los repartos de comida, no había trabajado demasiado y le eran indiferentes los rumores sobre su familia.

Fue al cuarto otoño cuando Maese les anunció a sus hijos que un comerciante influyente le había hecho un encargo para construir un barco rápido y robusto. No dio ningún nombre, pero sí pidió a su descendencia que le ayudasen en el trabajo; Daimón declinó, argumentando que sus manos estaban hechas para tocar las suaves curvas de una mujer y no la desagradable superficie de la madera; Aklistria, con una sonrisa apagada, aceptó de buena gana y se ofreció a negociar con los proveedores de madera.

La construcción del navío tomó trece soplos y al menos veinte monedas de oro invertidas del bolsillo de los Pilwb —una parte, de pequeños trabajos de Maese, el resto, de las que Aklistria había ganado vendiéndose a sí misma—, pero finalmente la Galad estaba terminada. Era un barco grande, en el que cabía una tripulación entera y cuyo casco permitiría romper las olas cómodamente. Satisfechos con su trabajo, Aklistria y Maese volvieron a casa bien entrada la noche. El contacto con la nave y el mar había devuelto a la mujer una pequeña chispa de vida y calidez.

  
  


_— Ya no tendrás que volver a trabajar —dijo Maese, mientras entre los dos preparaban la cena._

_— Si no lo hago, volveremos a pasar hambre, padre —los cortes sobre la verdura eran precisos, incluso mientras miraba al hombre—, ni siquiera hemos visto una moneda del comerciante que nos encargó el barco._

_— Si un comerciante de verdad nos lo hubiese encargado, no te habría pedido a ti que eligieras su nombre —se detuvo para poder fijar la mirada en los ojos de Aklistria—. La Galad es tuya y a partir de mañana serás su capitana —el cuchillo de la joven se detuvo—. Podrás elegir a tu tripulación, sé que un viejo como yo solo sería un estorbo, pero me gustaría acompañarte en tus viajes._

  
  


Maese no se avergonzaría de reconocer que fue el primero en permitir que las lágrimas comenzasen a bañar su rostro, no cuando pudo ver cómo su hija revivía y rejuvenecía en cuestión de segundos. Sabía la tortura que había sido para ella tener que vivir de aquella forma, tener que sacrificar su integridad física y moral solo para evitar que los tres muriesen, por hambre o enfermedad. De haber tenido la fuerza suficiente, jamás habría permitido que su hija tuviese que pasar por eso, pues nadie debería tener que yacer con nadie solo para poder llevarse un mendrugo de pan a la boca… Pero no había hecho nada. Durante aquel tiempo había vivido siendo consciente de lo que pasaba y no había hecho nada, no hasta entonces.

Dejando a Daimón atrás, las Pilwb partieron en la Galad por el Mar Oscuro con una tripulación que mezclaba a todo tipo de personas: otras jóvenes que se habían visto obligadas a lo mismo que Aklistria para sobrevivir, ladrones y piratas que querían dejar atrás aquel tipo de vida, algunos esclavos e incluso algunas criaturas mágicas que habían ofrecido sus servicios. En aquel continente, la población mágica se encontraba en peligro de extinción, así que todos buscaban la forma de huir de los humanos.

La Galad no tardó en obtener cierto renombre y, durante un tiempo, su tripulación se dedicó a luchar contra la piratería —obteniendo así varios tesoros y cargamentos de estos barcos—, a la escolta de comerciantes y a la rehabilitación de todos aquellos que habían sido considerados criminales en algún momento y buscaban limpiar sus nombres y cambiar de vida. Las personas que conocieron a Aklistria antes y después de embarcarse, jamás habrían afirmado que eran la misma persona de no haber convivido con ella todo aquel tiempo. Maese, sin embargo, solo necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para ver a su pequeña, para percibir la herida que había en ella y que posiblemente tardaría décadas en curar, si llegaba a hacerlo; podía ver la marca que el pasado había dejado en la capitana y que ni siquiera sus mejores esfuerzos lograban borrar. Sin embargo, también podía ver cómo Aklistria recuperaba la vitalidad y alegría que siempre había tenido, cómo el ver su único sueño cumplido estaba devolviendo la luz a su mirada y la sinceridad a su sonrisa.

Los otoños pasaban cada vez más rápido y en ninguno de ellos Aklistria había mostrado interés por ninguno de los tripulantes que habían intentado cortejarla. Del mismo modo, en todo aquel tiempo solo se habían encontrado con criaturas marinas en dos ocasiones, mas las marineras mágicas se habían encargado de protegerlas de ellas.

Fue una noche sin luna cuando las diosas susurraron al oído de Maese.

Lahuen, quien había visto la bondad de la familia Pilwb, decidió colarse en el barco mientras este surcaba las oscuras aguas del Mar del Norte.

_— Venid a nosotras… Venid a vernos… Venid a Aestrus…_

Todo el mundo sabía que cuando una diosa se aparecía en los sueños de alguien, era estúpido no obedecer sus peticiones; pocas veces sucedía y, cuando pasaba, algo grande esperaba a quienes sabían escucharlas. Así pues, Maese le contó a su hija lo que había sucedido y la capitana decidió poner rumbo al último lugar de descanso de las diosas, al continente donde las criaturas mágicas todavía podían vivir en paz, y donde se rumoreaba había una mujer al mando. El único problema era que, hasta que no tocasen tierra, no podían ubicarse y trazar un rumbo hasta Aestrus.

Pero no necesitaron trazarlo, pues justo en aquel instante, un graznido llamó la atención de quienes había en cubierta. Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron las plumas plateadas de un ave que volaba en dirección a Aklistria. Se trataba de un águila plateada de porte noble y potentes alas, de nombre Ícaro —según dijo una de las brujas que las acompañaba y que ejerció de traductora durante la travesía—, a quien las diosas habían enviado para que pudiese guiar el barco hasta donde se les esperaba.

  
  


* * *

Cuando la Galad arribó a puerto —unos muelles a medio construir—, sobre las tablas de madera había una mujer de pie, que miraba en dirección al barco. Ícaro voló directamente hasta ella y se posó en su brazo, antes de emprender de nuevo el vuelo hasta el que había adoptado como su nuevo hogar: el palo del que colgaba la vela de gavia. Toda la tripulación desembarcó, pero solo Aklistria se acercó a la mujer, quien se presentó como la Oráculo de las diosas.

La Oráculo ofreció a Aklistria un hogar, la posibilidad de dirigir un ducado y de conceder a toda su tripulación un lugar donde instalarse y pasar el resto de sus vidas. La mujer aseguró que aquella decisión no le correspondía a ella, si no que era de cada una de las personas que conformaban su tripulación. Las criaturas mágicas aceptaron, como también lo hicieron las mujeres, quienes vieron la posibilidad de comenzar desde cero en tierra firme, tras haber aprendido en alta mar. Los hombres, sin embargo, no veían atractiva la idea de que una mujer no solo les capitanease, si no que también les gobernase, así que se negaron.

Maese, por otro lado, le dijo a su hija que las diosas le habían llevado hasta allí y que allí es donde quería estar los días que restasen de su vida. Así pues, Aklistria le preguntó a la Oráculo si había alguna forma de que todas se quedasen, salvo quienes se habían negado y la Oráculo señaló un barco, unos metros más allá en la costa. Un barco que segundos antes no estaba allí, pero que era tan real como el suelo que pisaban. Les dijo a los hombres que podían tomarlo y volver al mar, pero que si algún día ellos o sus descendientes buscaban el camino de regreso a Aestrus, jamás lo encontrarían; todos estuvieron conformes y partieron.

Cuando el barco se perdió en el horizonte, la Oráculo señaló el lugar donde se encontraban y dijo:

_— Aquí habréis de construir la primera ciudad de vuestras tierras, milady, pues este será el punto que conectará el lugar de reposo de las diosas con el resto del mundo. Podéis disponer de cuantos materiales necesitéis y distribuir vuestras tierras como gustéis, pero sabed que solo las mujeres podrán gozar de títulos y que habréis de nombrar a dos de vuestras acompañantes para que os ayuden a gobernar, siendo sus familias las que heredarán el título de condesas —luego, se giró hacia Maese—. Vos, Maese Pilwb, cuando la ciudad esté terminada, encontraréis la paz y el camino hasta las diosas._

Y todo fue tal y como la Oráculo dijo.

Imdac se convirtió en la primera ciudad de Sayre, en su capital y en la ciudad portuaria más famosa del continente. Aklistria no se casó, pero sí tuvo una hija cuyo padre nunca fue revelado, pero por quien nadie preguntó, ni siquiera su propio abuelo. Maese, al echar un último vistazo a Ícaro sobrevolando el lugar y contemplar la belleza de lo que había construido con el resto de la tripulación, recordó lo que debía hacer.

El hombre partió de Imdac y nunca más se le volvió a ver, ni a saber de él. Sin embargo, las diosas lo recompensaron por haberles llevado a Aklistria hasta allí y le transformaron en un ave; su plumaje plateado y su porte elegante, casi iguales a los del propio Ícaro.

Los viejos cuentos de cuna que se han transmitido de generación en generación por las Pilwb aseguran que, cuando una de ellas se encuentre perdida y necesite una guía, un águila plateada siempre aparecerá para mostrarles el camino; puede que no siempre bajo el aspecto de un ave, pero siempre con el corazón puro y fuerte de la criatura.

Aquello era algo que Amaranth Pilwb pudo confirmar minutos antes de su muerte; durante años se había encontrado perdida y no había sabido cómo actuar en consecuencia a la información de la que disponía, pero su pequeña águila había estado con ella desde hacía catorce otoños. Había iluminado sus días y le había dado la fuerza necesaria como para enviar una misiva a alguien de confianza, con toda la información necesaria en ella. Información que algunas personas poderosas no querrían que saliese a la luz y que podría cambiar el continente entero.

Amaranth sabía que Mikklean tendría un futuro radiante, porque su corazón era noble y puro, como el de un águila plateada, así que cuando su atacante derribó la carga que mantenía la obra que estaban supervisando —sin ser visto y haciéndolo parecer un accidente—, su única prioridad fue la de intentar salvar a su hija, a cualquier precio.

* * *

El blasón de la casa Pilwb es un águila plateada que vuela sobre una ola que se eleva del mar; en honor a Ícaro, el ave que guió a Aklistria hasta Aestrus, pero también a Maese y al espíritu que esa criatura representa. Las Pilwb se enorgullecen de su pasado y de la vida que llevan, implicadas en el comercio y el regateo, así como de poder mantener una ruta de comercio activa entre Aestrus y otros continentes, lo que les permite suministrar de infinidad de productos a toda Gaedian.

Tras la muerte de Amaranth, su hija Mikklean fue nombrada Duquesa de Sayre, hace nueve otoños. Sus tres primeros años, hasta que cumplió los diecisiete, contó con la guía de Kastor —su padre— y de las consejeras ducales, pero actualmente prefiere fiarse de su propio criterio, aunque no descarte las recomendaciones que le son ofrecidos.


	12. Fiestas: La noche del Segador

Hay una antigua leyenda, surgida hace más de tres siglos, que habla de una figura alta y huesuda —de pálido rostro y tétrica aura— que recorría los campos de guerra segando y recolectando las almas de las caídas en combate. En medio de toda esa muerte y dolor, el Segador tuvo la misión de recoger el alma de un niño que había quedado atrapado en el campo de batalla. 

El niño, sin embargo, no estaba destinado a morir y obtuvo la protección de Corel, que hizo que la saeta que volaba hacia el joven se quebrase en el aire y cayese a los pies del niño. En un gesto impulsivo para evitar que el Segador se lo llevase, el niño le ofreció la punta de la flecha, que era de plata, como todas las destinadas a los asesinatos de criaturas mágicas. El Segador, guardándose la punta en su túnica, se dio por pagado y se alejó del niño, permitiéndole así tener una vida larga y con numerosa descendencia. 

Todos los otoños se celebra la noche del Segador. Es una manera de conmemorar los primeros procesos de paz tras las duras guerras, pero, sobre todo, tras la Guerra Imperial. Durante la noche del Segador las niñas recorren las calles de todas las ciudades y pueblos de Gaedian, pidiendo pequeños regalos (piedras, flores, dulces, incluso alguna pieza de bronce u objetos artesanales; cualquier cosa con valor que la persona se pueda permitir). Al final de la noche, se ofrece parte de lo recolectado por las infantes a las Diosas, recordando así que fueron ellas quienes acabaron con la Guerra. 

Es una noche que ensalza la inocencia que se ha de proteger, sobre todo en tiempos de guerra. Es una festividad familiar, donde las calles están bien vigiladas para permitir a las niñas recorrer el lugar sin peligro.


End file.
